The Heart Chooses What It Wants
by Ladybug-Jojo
Summary: Alicia/Peter story... very very very m-rated. Dedicated to Kiki, Steffi and Just the Letter L (from twitter). Alicia and Peter at a winter gala event. Alicia tries to make a jealous Peter relax a little at a winter gala, and things escalate from there.


**Okay if there are any kids here I strongly advice you don't read this. Really I mean it... If you do it is on your own risk.  
**

**Umm I made a deal with Kiki that I would try and see if I could give her a story each Sunday in this hiatus so she doesn't have to be missing The Good Wife that much. This is the first try at keeping that promise. She asked for something with Alicia and Peter at a campaign thing going at it in a cloak room, couldn't come up with an idea for that one. However I did come up with another rather scandalous idea for them at a party. Let's just say this story became a lot more dirty than I thought it would be thanks to my smut sis Steffi. I told her something as a joke and next she was begging me to include it and what my soulmate asks my soulmate gets.  
**

**Also if any Alicia/Will fans for some reason is reading this I am apollagizing before hand for this, but really just don't read it.  
**

**I don't own The Good Wife or it would be on HBO instead so Alicia/Peter could have even more showy sexytime than in 2.01 and 4.09.  
**

* * *

**The Heart Chooses What It Wants  
**

She knew her dress choice was a success as soon as she had seen the look of pleasant surprise mixed with shock and desire in Peter's eyes as he took in the way she looked that night. They had spend more time together ever since thanksgiving. Dinners, talking, movies, family nights and sex were all part of it. And she liked it. They seemed closer than they had been for a long time. The kids had been shocked when they talked to them and explained what was going on, and how they were giving their relationship a second chance to see if they still worked after everything that had happened and how much they had changed.

It hadn't been easy to decide if they should tell them or not, after all what if they screwed up again, or they had changed too much to fit each other anymore? But in the end they had decided to do it. They owed them to be more honest with not only each other but also their kids this time around. It also made things easier for them with the time they wanted to spend together including the nights.

Tonight she had agreed to be his "date" to some Christmas gala event he had been invited to. It was the first official event they would be attending together since they started trying to make their marriage work. It had also been over 2 years since they last attended something like this together, all dressed up for the nines. That time they hadn't exactly been at the best place in their relationship. She was still in doubt if she was doing the right thing staying with him or if she should rather had taken the chance with Will, and in addition to that she hadn't had forgiven Peter and being close to him still had hurt her much. It was different now, very different actually. They were at a better place than they had been for a long time, and they actually seemed to be working it out.

The dress she was wearing was black with straps covered in sequins, with a bare back except for another strap over it also covered in the small stones. The stones also went all the way down front marking the neckline and went down in a long line in middle on the front, pulling the material of the dress in to folds. Her cleavage was pushed up, and the dress had a slit going all the way up to her thigh where it ended in another little creation of sequins. Peter had looked like he had wanted to peel the dress off her right away, before he asked if she really planned on going with nothing else on. She had handled him a wrap to place over her shoulders. At the party so far Peter had looked like he had been ready to beat up more than one guy taking an extra look at her legs or her cleavage, and his grip on her waist had tightened more than once. She felt a mix between amusement and pleasant surprise that he acted like this: Jealous and possessive, just enough to be charming and flattering, but not enough to be annoying. Though the look he had given Will, who they ironically had been placed at the same table as, had told her boss and ex lover, could have been described as threatening.

Will had been naive enough to take a glance at her cleavage anyway, as they said hello and had clearly been uncomfortable afterward, with how Peter now kept glaring holes in his head because of it. Peter had kept this up all the way through the dinner so far, and it was starting to annoy her a little. She needed him to relax, after all it wasn't Will who would get to go home with her later and peel the dress off her again. She reached over and placed a hand on his thigh hoping to calm him down, but all she managed was that she felt him stiffen up. She stroked his thigh softly, hoping it would help him. She really didn't want him to bite Will's head off because he was jealous of the other man, after all he no longer had a reason to be. Her chapter with Will was over and done with and she didn't plan to redo it. It hadn't been as amazing as she had imagined it. In the cold light of the day it was just two lives not fitting together at all, and her not being able to really see him as part of her life that involved her kids and home life. So really Peter had no reason for jealousy, and she needed him to relax and realize that. She continued caressing his thigh.

"What are you doing?" He leaned closer to whisper in her ear.

"Helping you relax. You got nothing to worry about."She answered.

"Oh babe, only that is not helping me relax at all." He mumbled.

She was confused for a moment and turned to look at him, then the heat in his gaze made her realize what he was speaking about. She hid a smile behind her hand, okay maybe this could convince him he had nothing to worry about. He should be pretty sure of her feelings if she did this for him at the moment right in front of all the other people on the table - and especially Will.

She let her fingers brush over his thigh and closer to where he needed her touch the most. Her fingers brushed over the already straining material over his erection. She heard him gasp in surprise and saw how he quickly lifted his wine glass taking a sip of it. She smiled to herself, this could be rather fun, having him completely at her mercy in front of all of these people. She curled her hand around his erection, moving her hand slowly up and down, putting just enough pressure into her touch to make it fun and teasing and at the same time making her intention very clear. She slid her fingers back up and found the button of his pants, starting to release it. She managed to get it undone and started to pull his zipper down, then he caught hold of her wrist and stopped her.

"What in the world has gotten into you, Alicia? You are playing with fire." he told her in a harsh whisper.

"I am showing you that got nothing to be jealous of.", she answered barely moving her lips and so low there wasn't a chance of anyone else hearing her words. "But for the record, you better be careful with how you react, I don't think this would sit well with the press you know; the whole family value thing." She pulled the zipper further down and sneaked her hand inside and through his boxers, finally brushing her fingers over his soft skin. God he was already so hard. His erection strong, hard and warm in her hand. She suddenly wished that they were alone and she could feel him inside her instead of this.  
"Put your napkin on your lap.", she whispered softly, knowing it would be needed. He did as she asked without hesitation. She moved her hand up and down over him, putting more pressure into her movements. His erection was throbbing with need for her. She took a quick look at his face. She was enjoying this: a lot actually. Teasing and torturing him like this, the both of them knowing they had to keep their best poker faces on. Still she loved the feel of his hard, throbbing erection, growing and staining more and more under the movements of her hand and fingers, Pre-cum already leaking from the tip. She gently curled her fingers so she could let her nails run along him, making him let out a soft hiss, but still loud enough to make the others at the table look at them.

"Is everything alright Mr. Florrick?" Maddie Hayward asked. Peter gave her a fake smile.

"Yes everything is just perfect. I just never cared much for ginger, and I hadn't thought about it until I just had it." Alicia had a hard time not laughing out loud over the looks at the other's faces, especially Maddie's.

"It is kind of weird having ginger with this," Diane agreed. Alicia bit her lip from laughing, wondering briefly what her boss would say if she knew what Peter's weird reaction was really about. But she knew they had to be more careful, so instead of looking at Peter and enjoying the hidden pleasure in his eyes, she turned to Mr. Winter, a business billionaire who was actually the one everyone at the table wanted something from, and she knew that was why Will and Diane were at their table as well. Maddie and Peter wanted his endorsement for their campaigns. Maddie might not need it but she wanted to make sure Peter didn't have it, and Will and Diane wanted him as a client, hoping it would help them a little on their road out of bankruptcy. It was the first time she ever met him and his wife, so she thought maybe getting to know them would help for their cover not getting blown.

"So, what kind of business is it you are involved in?" She asked him, smiling, and started to listen to what he was explaining her, giving comments and talking about her own work.

Meanwhile she kept the pressure on Peter. She had held back after he made the hiss that made everyone look at them, but now when they were starting to get lost in conversations with others again. She started to move her palm over him once more. She was rewarded with a slight jerk of his hips as she once again let her nails run down him once more. She paid special attention to the rim around his head, adding a twisting motion to the shaft stroke, with an especially strong twist each time she crossed the rim of his head. That move was almost more than he could stand, and she felt him shudder and his hips jerking. She knew Peter was close to the edge and she feared he wouldn't be able to keep his mask if she let him come. But at the same time if she didn't he would be even more on the edge and react more jealous and pissed for the rest of the night. She let go for a moment and pulled her hand off him only to take the napkin and wrapping it around her hand as she started to stroke him again, this time with more pressure and every intention of making him come. She repeated the twisting motion and felt him jerk and twist again. She repeated it a few times, until she felt him make an even stronger jerk and let out a low moan. She felt his warm release through the napkin. She moved her fingers over him slowly, as she quickly looked around the table, thankful that no one had noticed his moan this time. She cleaned him up with the napkin folding it up as good as she could hoping to avoid any of his release getting on his pants as that would be pretty awkward for the both of them. She felt his hand close over hers taking the napkin from her, and she zipped him up and closed the little button again before she pulled her hand off him, smiling to herself, as she made sure to nod at what Mr. Winter had just said.

* * *

When they got to dessert she was deeply engaged in a conversation with not only Mr. Winters but also his wife, whom Alicia found she actually liked and got along quite well. She was pretty sure that she had at least secured those two for Peter's campaign much to Maddie Hayward's annoyance as she kept trying to interrupt or say things that could have the opposite effect. However she forgot one thing, Alicia was a wife and mother herself and soon as she concentrated on that it went easier to get to talk with Meredith Winter. Especially when she learned the Winter's had kids and they wanted to change schools for all three of them, so she drew Peter into a conversation with the other couple about Capstone, and schools and children in general. Both Diane and Will didn't look to pleased either, and she knew she should try and get the Winters as a client for the firm too, but she hoped if this worked that she and Peter would have secured them both as her clients and as Peter's campaign endorsement by the end of the night. She was so engaged in it when she almost let out a loud gasp of surprise and dropped her fork with chocolate-fondant and vanilla ice-cream in surprise when she felt Peter's hand on her bare thigh.

"Spread your legs a little bit, and make sure to keep your poker-face in order. And please remember you can be very, very loud, so try to keep quiet, so no one realizes what is going on." Peter whispered in her ear. Alicia almost dropped her spoon again in shock due to the meaning behind his words as she felt his fingers slid up her bare thigh, thank God for the slit in her dress with what Peter seemed to have planned for her. "What are you doing?" She whispered back, although she already had a pretty good idea what he was doing.

"Returning the favor, you didn't think I was that selfish not to repay your generosity, did you?" He whispered into her ear leaning in, pretending to listen closer to what Mr. Winter was saying. Alicia was shaking a little as she slowly spread her legs further apart, immediately feeling Peter's fingers stroke over her inner thigh and upward until he got to the lace thong she was wearing, the tips of his fingers pushing it aside. She let out a low moan when she felt his fingers brush over her already sensitive folds, tracing the slit of her sex carefully before he parted her and found her already lightly swollen clit. Everyone looked at her confusedly, damn, he had warned her and she knew she could be loud.

"She just loves chocolate-fondant. It's her favorite dessert. She has this crazy thing for chocolate, especially if it is served with vanilla, she loves those two mixed together. Even more when it is like this, served with chocolate sauce and raspberry compote, giving it another slightly bitter flavor that mixed with the sweetness is making it perfect. Right love?" Peter said, his fingers stilling their light brushing.

"Yes... chocolate... is a favorite..." She confirmed as she took another forkful of the cake. It really was delicious but not nearly as good as Peter's expert fingers, stroking her most sensitive parts. His fingers started to move again, his thumb finding her clit and starting to rub it slowly. God, it felt good. She was getting lost in the feeling of him rubbing and stroking her. His thumb sometimes brushing over her entrance collecting some of the moisturize there and using it on her clit. She didn't realize Meredith Winter had asked her something that needed an answer other than yes or no until Peter repeated it for her, having realized how much she wasn't focused on the conversation.

"So what do you think Alicia, would you like to join Meredith and George for their New Year's eve party?" Alicia felt confused, when had the subject changed to that?

"Well, what about the kids?" She said, it was the first thing she came up with, and right now she truly didn't care much where they'd spend New Year's as long as Peter kept up his ministrations on her sex.

"They are of course invited as well. I actually would love it if they came, I mean then they could meet our kids, and if Sophie, Jack and Cameron really get into Capstone it might be nice if they knew someone already there, especially with Sophie and Jack both being Grace's age." Meredith answered.

"Sounds good. We'll love to go." Alicia added, hoping if she answered quickly, Peter would continue stroking her, she was getting annoyed by how he had stopped. Two seconds later she had to bite her lip to not let out a deep sigh as Peter's fingers resumed their work but more than that, he pushed the tips of two fingers into her, and pressed down hard on her clit. He started to move his fingers in and out of her the best he could with how they were sitting - which meant not very well and not nearly as far into her as she would have liked. She tried tilting her hips a little, hoping it would help, and it did a little but not nearly as much as she needed. This wasn't giving her the pressure she wanted or needed, damn it, still if he stopped she might very well kill him. Because, God, it felt good. She had gotten wet from pleasuring him earlier, the way he had responded to her being completely at her mercy like that had been a great turn on. She pushed against his fingers the best she could, and kept eating her dessert, hoping the light sounds of pleasure that sometimes escaped her lips could be taken as appreciation of the creamy cake. She also tried to keep focus on the conversation that the Winters and Peter were having. She almost let out a scream of frustration when suddenly Peter pulled his fingers out of her and away from her hot core. She glared at him in frustration, he raised an eyebrow at her and asked Mr. Winter about something. _What __was __he __up __to? __Was __he __really __going __to __do __this __to __her, __leave __her __hanging__l ike __this. __At __least __she __had __made __him __come. _She picked up her glass of wine, taking a huge sip of it, needing the liquor and hoping it would help calm her frustration. However, the next moment she was almost choking on it when she felt something cold and hard and weird press at the lips of her sex, she hadn't even realized her thong had been pushed aside once more before she felt the cold in contrast to her hot core.

"Are you okay Alicia?" Will asked her. She swallowed a few times trying to get a grip, the cold _metal?_was still pressed against the her outer lips. And she was honestly pretty sure she wasn't okay.

"Yeah I'm... fine..." She said in something she hoped resembled a steady voice. And it seemed that everyone else at the table believed her, but Will squinted his eyes together a little and kept looking at her weirdly, and then she saw something in his face change into almost disbelief and shock. Did he know what was going on? God, she hoped not.

"Tilt your hips up a little." Peter whispered to her very softly. She did as asked without even thinking about it, and the next moment she felt the cold metal part her outer lips and sink into her warm wetness. It felt weird at first and she had no idea what in the world it could be, the edges felt a bit uncomfortable but not much and it did give her the deeper penetration she had needed. Dear God what was this, what in the world had Peter come up with? She tilted her hips a bit more allowing him to sink whatever it was deeper into her wet core. It really did feel a little weird and if she hadn't been as soaking wet as she was, she was pretty sure it could easily have hurt but now it felt good as he carefully started to move it in and out, while he carefully rubbed her clit in between. He kept rubbing and thrusting, and she did her best at biting her lip to keep herself from screaming. He rubbed and pinched her clit hard and she moved her hips, unable to keep still. The metal object stroked the walls of her soaking core. He kept moving it in and out of her repeatedly, quickening his pace then slowing it down, and he did the same to her clit, sometimes using fast and hard strokes, and sometimes slow and gentle ones. She started to clench more and more because of whatever it was he had in her.

"Keep eating your dessert in case you moan." Peter told her in such a low voice she almost missed it. She had forgotten all about dessert with what he was doing to her now. She did as he asked, taking a bit more of her fondant, and it seemed as she did it just the right time as Peter pinched her clit once more, and this time sending her tumbling over the edge. She bit her lip hard to keep from moaning too loud and the little one she let out they could excuse with her appreciation for chocolate.

"You sure likes your chocolate-fondant, don't you?" Meredith asked her, winking at her. Alicia felt herself blush: Had the other woman realized what was going on?

"Yeah it is my favorite dessert." Alicia said, hoping that would help. She bit her lip hard again as whatever it was Peter had used in her, he carefully slide out again.

"Oh... I am sure it is... so how long have the two of you been married?" She asked Alicia, there was still a light laughter in her eyes.

"More than 19 years." Alicia answered, still worried what this woman was thinking about her now, but she really didn't seem like she was offended or something, leading Alicia to think that maybe she really didn't know. She took a quick look around at the others at the table. She was sure neither Mr. Winter, Maddie, Diane or any of the others at the table really had noticed, at least that was until she got to Will. The shock, surprise and disbelief on his face made her wonder once more if he knew what was going on but how could he? After all, no one else seemed to have noticed.

"So while Alicia seems to love her chocolate-fondant you don't seem to enjoy it at all Peter. Don't you enjoy chocolate?" Maddie jabbed at him. Alicia turned to see what she was talking about. As far as she knew, Peter liked chocolate-fondant as well.

"I had just forgotten about it because of the interesting conversation with George here, but thank you for remind Maddie." Peter answered, and picked up the spoon resting at his plate, _why __in __the __world __was __he __using __that __one __instead __of __the __cake-fork?_ Alicia wondered as he took a little spoonful of the dessert. Alicia stared at his untouched dessert and at the spoon as he moved it up to his mouth eating the spoonful of the cake and almost licking the spoon after. She felt paralyzed... that couldn't be... he hadn't done that... it couldn't be true... He wasn't that daring was he? she wondered, but the spark in his eyes as he caught her gaze confirmed her suspicion. She swallowed hard. She might have surprised him earlier but he had just shocked the hell out of her.

"It really is very delicious." He told Maddie with a smile,

"Why aren't you eating the cake with the fork like most others would?" Maddie asked him. Alicia stared. What the hell would he say now, would they be discovered? Because that would be embarrassing for them both, and she really wouldn't be able to come up with an answer herself. She picked up her wine again taking another sip, she would need it. Once more however she was choking the next second when she heard his reply.

"Because I like to get every trace of ice-cream and sauce along with the cake." He caught Alicia's gaze and winked at her.

"So how long have you two known each other, when you have been married for 19 years?" Meredith asked curiously.

"21½ year." Alicia answered, at the same time as Peter.

"Wow, you were both very sure on that one." She smiled at them.

"Well in a few days it is the half year date for our first date, I am taking Alicia out for dinner since we missed our wedding anniversary this year, cause we weren't that close back at that date, not as we are now." Peter explained. Alicia felt surprised again. Sure she knew they had reserved the date, but she hadn't really thought much about it so far.

"Any plans for what you are doing?" Meredith asked them.

"I have a few but I didn't get a table at the restaurant I wanted. Do you know any good ones you could recommend?" he answered.

"Well we have a couple of restaurants we own partly, as a part of some business deals. One of them is by the river, "Riverside". Don't know if you have ever heard of it?" George offered. Alicia's mouth dropped open, "Riverside" was a relatively new restaurant and she had yet to try it, but she knew that there was a long waiting list to get a table.

"But it is already on Friday, isn't that the one with a waiting list for more than three months?" Peter asked.

"Well I'll call and tell them a friend of mine needs a table. I am sure you will get one." He smiled at Peter and Alicia.

"Wow that would be amazing. Thank you." Peter said, and Alicia smiled.

She glanced over at Maddie, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Will's facial expression, he certainly didn't look happy and she felt bad. She had never wanted to hurt him. She truly hadn't, but what was she supposed to do? Hide her and Peter working on their marriage and being close again, because Will might get hurt from still having unreciprocated feelings for her? She let out a little sigh and looked at Maddie, she was clearly annoyed by how well George, Meredith, Peter and her got along.

Alicia looked back at Peter, taking in how he was now eating the rest of his dessert. She felt her stomach tighten again as she took in him eating the cake with the spoon she was now more sure he had just used on her. Damn him, she was forgetting all of her worries over Will's feelings for her, and instead she was getting turned on again. And she needed Peter badly; inside her, feeling him close to her, kissing her, loving her, making love to her - but a quickie was possibly all they might get away with for the next many hours.

She wondered how they could go about it as she continued watching him eat his dessert. He caught her gaze, smiling at her as he ate the last piece of the cake, damn him what was she supposed to do? But if she didn't have him now she might very well explode or end up becoming even more indecent than they had already been through the night so far. She took in how he moved the spoon over the plate really making sure to get the last traces of chocolate sauce and vanilla ice-cream up, though she was pretty sure it wasn't that cream or sauce he had spoken of a little while ago. She needed him now, there was no chance she would be able to wait until she got home tonight but she would need to, or would she? It wasn't that long ago that she had seduced him in her home bathroom, with her family being outside. Why couldn't they do that now? She just had to find a brilliant way for them both to leave the table without arousing suspicions. She thought a little about it and then almost let out a low chuckle as she found the perfect way. She got up from the table making everyone look at her.

"Excuse me, I just need to go freshen up." She smiled and caught Peter's gaze before leaving, giving him a little wink and leaving the table heading for the ladies room.

* * *

She got there and checked no one else was inside. She had gone to the one she knew would be the least used at this point since dinner was still on. She locked the door and took a look in the mirror before she hiked her dress up a little and out of the way before she pulled herself onto the counter. She took her thong off, spread her legs and brushed her fingers over her slit. She was already soaking wet. She traced her folds before parting them and finding her clit which she started to massage, she couldn't believe she was doing this. With her other hand she reached for her purse, opened it and took out her phone. She pushed the speed dial for Peter and lifted the phone to her ear waiting for an answer. It took a little while, and she kept rubbing her swollen clit slowly, building the feeling up, as she circled her entrance with two of her fingers, playing with the wetness already leaking out of her. She pushed her middle finger into herself just as Peter picked up the phone and let out a low moan.

"Oh Peter... I am so wet." She whispered into the phone waiting for him to reply.

"What is the issue?" he asked in a low voice, others would think he thought there was a problem, but she knew he only spoke like this then he was very turned on.

"I need you in me. I'm sliding my fingers into myself thinking about your cock in me. God Peter, please. What you did at the table with the spoon, God, it only made me want more. It felt so good how you used it to stroke my sensitive inner walls. And then you licked it afterwards, all I could think of was you on your knees sliding your tongue into me. Ohh God, I am pushing two fingers into myself now, but I need more. Please Peter." She moaned, not loud enough that people outside the bathroom would hear her but enough that she made sure Peter understood she really was pleasuring herself and needed him to come and help her out. "If you don't hurry I will finish this myself and it won't feel nearly as good as it would if you were inside me. Maybe taking me from behind as we watched ourselves in the mirror, I am sure that would be an amazing sight. Plus you can go so deep in me when you slide into me like that." She pinched her clit and groaned again.

"I see, that is a problem, I'll be right there." Peter answered her.

"I'm in the ladies room, first floor, knock 4 times so I know it's you." She answered before she hung up, hoping he would hurry up and get there fast. She forced herself to pull her fingers out of her folds, letting out a deep moan because of the loss. But if she kept them inside she would be coming before Peter even got here, and she didn't want that. She needed her next orgasm to be with him inside of her. She was however getting frustrated with how long it seemed to be taking him, and was about to let her fingers slide back in because she really needed to relieve the pressure, then she heard the 4 knocks on the door.

She quickly jumped down from the counter and hurried over to the door, opened it and pulled Peter inside with a quick look around making sure no one saw them. She locked the door again, and he was on her as soon as the lock was turned. His mouth on hers forcing her lips apart making her moan into the kiss. God, she had longed to kiss him. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him forcefully back. Tongues meeting and mating while their hands were already stroking and exploring. She needed him badly. They pulled back both gasping for air for a few seconds before she pulled his head down again, letting their lips meet once more with the starving hunger they were both feeling. Like they hadn't kissed for months, maybe years. It was deeper this time, and held more of the passion she felt for him. Their tongues mated and caressed each other in a dance as old as time. She wished they had longer, because though she enjoyed this greatly, when he kissed her like this - long and deep, tender yet passionate, hard yet gentle all at the same time - she longed for him to make love to her unhurriedly, like they had all the time in the world. She was starving for him, not just his body but his mind and heart too. She hadn't realized that before but as he kissed her now, she did. Still she knew they didn't have forever like she wanted at least not right now. They couldn't be gone for too long and she needed to have him in any way she could. She started to pull him over to the counter, never breaking their kiss. God, his tongue on hers felt like heaven. She sucked on it, making him moan into the kiss. He still tasted like chocolate and vanilla from the dessert, making this even more delicious. Finally she pulled back, resting her forehead against his chin.

"Alicia?" He asked her softly, his fingers finding her hair, slowly caressing it.

"I just wished we had more time, so this didn't have to be rushed. I wished we had enough time for you to make love to me instead of just a quickie." She mumbled.

He pulled back enough to look into her eyes as he gently kissed her, no desperation in it, like there had been when he first came into the bathroom. This kiss was tender, gentle, slow. An exploration of her lips and mouth and tongue. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Just because we do it fast doesn't mean it's not lovemaking." he told her gently, as he stroked her chin, and she nodded, realizing he was right. She didn't let him do this to her just because she was horny and needed a release badly. She let him do this with her because she loved him and knew he was the only one he wanted. She kissed him again slowly before she stepped completely over to the counter, bracing herself against it. She looked over her shoulder at him seductively, her eyes full of desire and love. He smiled and stepped up behind her. She looked at him in the mirror, taking in how he lowered his mouth to her shoulder and placed a light kiss there, sending shivers of pleasure down her back all the way straight down to her core.

She felt her wetness tickle down her inner thigh while Peter started to place more kisses along her shoulder and up her neck and throat. She tipped her head to the side, offering him better access to her sensitive skin while she soaked in the pleasure he was giving her. He ran his tongue along the shell of her ear and nibbled lightly on her earlobe before kissing the sensitive spot right behind her ear. The spot only he had ever managed to find on her. His private spot that he knew almost send her to her knees in pleasure. He ran his tongue over it, making her moan and whimper in pleasure. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist holding her against him as he sucked on the soft skin there. She gasped and moaned in response, while she pressed herself back against his chest and started to grind her hips against his, making him moan making him moan. One hand was sprawled across hers stomach holding her close and stea dy for a minute, while he kept licking that sensitive spot of hers.

She felt his other hand on her back finding the lock on the strap of the dress that held it together. He opened it and let his fingers slide up pushing the straps down her arms, and freeing her breasts from the confinements of the dress. He cupped them in his hands and started massaging and kneading them before letting his thumbs run across her nipples, making her groan in pleasure, as she once more ground her hips. He pinched her nipples, and in the mirror she could see how they had already turned into hard peeks. She could feel his prominent erection pushing against her, as he kept up playing with her breasts and kissing her special spot.

The image in the mirror of him doing this to her was incredible erotic, why hadn't they ever thought of this before? Seeing herself surrendering to passion and pleasure all because of him, as well as seeing him pleasuring her turned her on more on than ever. She secretly promised herself this wouldn't be the last time they did this. She caught one of his hands in hers, and moved it off her breast, making her moan. She knew they needed to speed this up a little so she moved it down to her thigh where she guided it under the slit and moved their hands up until they were cupping her heated core. She moaned loudly, it felt good having his hand on her now he took the hint and separated her flesh and pushed two fingers into her at the same time as he started to rub her clit. She whimpered and moaned, pushing herself against his hand, letting go of it knowing he wouldn't stop. She used that hand to brace herself on the counter again, while she used the other to hold her dress to the side so she could take in the sight of him not only massaging her breast and pinching and rubbing her pebbled nipple but also the sight of his fingers stroking in and out of her folds. She knew she was on the edge and wouldn't be able to hold back much longer.

"Let go Alicia, I got you. I always got you, Love." Peter whispered in her ear, sending her tumbling over the edge right away. She bit her lip hard to keep from moaning out loud. Peter moved his fingers slowly in and out of her helping her ride out the after waves of her orgasm before he pulled his fingers out of her again. She whimpered softly at the loss, and then gasped at the erotic sight of him moving his fingers up to her lips feeding her the juices of herself now sticking to his fingers. She sucked them into her mouth, tasting herself on his skin. She swirled her tongue around his fingers, lapping up every last trace of herself, before she teasingly nibbled on them, before Peter pulled them out again, and helped her turn her head so he could kiss her deeply lapping at her tongue, probably to steal the last hints of her juices from her mouth and tongue. He smiled at her as he pulled back.

"How was that? Ready to go back to the party?" She lifted an eyebrow at him.

"When I begged you to come and help me out it wasn't with that part of your anatomy... was it?" She asked him cheekily.

"Alicia we can't - I mean people will start wondering where we are." he answered her.

"I don't care Peter. I truly don't. Will you please just shut up now and take off your pants, I need to feel you in me." She left no doubt in her voice and Peter shook his head in amusement but did let go of her breast and she could hear the sound of his pants being opened as she turned back around bracing herself for what she guessed was in some way round 4 but certainly the main course of their adventure.

She pulled her dress to the side so she once more would be able to see his ministrations on her, then he entered her.

His hands ran over the dress material covering her ass. She felt him move and lifting it to the side.

"Hold here." He told her and she did as asked taking it into the same hand she was already holding her dress away from her front with. The moment his hands were free she felt their warmth on her bare ass. Running over the cheeks, massaging, stroking and kneading them lightly before parting them.

"You need to bend over a little more and spread your legs for me, Babe." he told her tenderly. Alicia did as asked and she felt how Peter's fingers slid softly down her crack until he brushed her front entrance, then pushed the pad of his thumb into her making completely sure she was still wet. She briefly wondered why he didn't just push into her already, she was more than ready, and then she knew why. Peter was kneeling behind her, making her shift uncomfortably. She hadn't expected this.

"When you called me, you said you thought about my tongue inside of you." He told her teasingly and started to place open-mouthed kisses all over her, sometimes tiny teasing nibbles of her skin that made her whimper in pleasure. She braced herself better with the one free hand she had, spreading her legs wider, offering for him to go further. Alicia shivered almost violent when his tongue touched the petals of her sex. She jerked against him and almost felt her legs give way under her, as he carefully parted them for better access and took the first lap of her. She was begging him to continue as he circled her clit stroking the sensitive nub with the tip of his tongue. It felt incredible as he slid his tongue along her folds, changing between long licks of all of her slit and swirling it around her clit as he lapped up her dripping juices. She gasped loudly as he pushed it as far in as he could and started to move it in and out of her and she let out another gush of wetness that she could feel him lapping up. She was trembling with her desire for him.

"Oh Peter please." She whimpered in pleasure. She was split between wanting him to continuing this and him finally really taking her, but she didn't get a choice as she felt his tongue pull back out of her and taking a few more long licks before pulling completely away.

She whimpered at the loss for a few seconds before they changed into a moan of pleasure when he was standing up behind her, the tip of his erection running along her slit like his tongue had just done. She moaned softly and wiggled a little, as she felt him continue to run his tip up and down her dripping slit a few more times before pressing it against her clit for a second and the he finally placed it at her entrance, letting it slip in just a sliver. The both let out a moan of pleasure before Peter slowly and steady started to push into her, making Alicia let out a low moan because of the pleasure his erection stretching and filling her was making her feel. He was so big that he stretched her to her very limit, filing her completely, stroking every spot of pleasure within her, hitting spots no one else had ever managed to find. He pushed completely into her, until she was sheathing every inch of his hard flash within her core. She moaned, he really was able to touch every single spot within her in this position, giving her the deep penetration they both seemed to be craving.

In the mirror she could see that Peter was just as turned on as she was. They looked amazing together. Though it was a scandalous image of him taking her like this it was also deeply erotic. Their hair was rather messy and she knew they would need to clean up a lot before leaving the bathroom again. Their lips were swollen from the kisses they had shared. Her lipstick was all gone, and she needed to check if she had stained his shirt's collar with it as it would look pretty bad if any one saw something of that. His pupils were wide and his eye darkened by his lust and desire for her. She felt another rush of arousal run through her as she met his gaze in the mirror.

He pressed up against her back once more, finding her breasts and starting to fondle and knead them once more, while his lips once again found the spot behind her ear. She caught one of his hands and guided it down to her clit again making him touch it and rub right above where they were connected. She moaned every time he withdrew his cock from her, because of the empty feeling it left behind. He moved his finger in tiny circles around her clit. He varied the moves, sometimes clockwise switching to up and down or counter clockwise. Her legs started trembling and feeling weak, and she was pretty sure she might have fallen to the ground if not for the way he was holding her. She felt the pressure build up inside of her. It took every ounce of concentration she could spare not to scream out in ecstasy like she wanted to, but that was far too risky, their moans and groans of passion were already risky.

"God, Peter, it feels so good, you feel so good inside me." She moaned, tilting her head and pulling him forward so he could kiss her. They were standing up more now, making kissing easier and changing the angle of penetration. She whimpered into the kiss as he twisted her nipple and pressed hard down on her clit at the same time:

"I love it when you do that." She groaned in pleasure.

Peter growled into her neck as he pushed into her harder and harder, his thick hard cock being pushed in and out of her fast and hard slamming into her soaking core again and again. She took in the sight of them like this in the mirror, how the breast he wasn't kneading jiggled with every push. His balls were slapping against her with every push, making her whimper even more. He squeezed her breast tightly, and rubbed her clit furiously. God, he felt so amazing in her like this, taking her from behind, he truly hit all the best spots in this position. They normally hadn't done it like this recently, since she liked gazing into his eyes and keeping eye-contact with him, but the mirror in front of them made that possible.

He kept touching and rubbing her. She leaned back against him and closed her eyes for a second, before opening them again. She pulled him into another soaring kiss before looking back in the mirror again once more taking in the sight of them moving together. Her second orgasm was approaching fast. It was stronger than the first one, but at the same time it rolled through her as a warm wave, leaving her finally relaxed and contend against his chest. She trusted Peter to hold her up through her release and the sweet aftermaths. He kept stroking her clit, softly rubbing her and coaxing small aftershocks out of her, little ripples of pleasure that kept shooting though her body in small waves.

He stopped moving for a minute and just held her against him, letting her calm down again.

"You're okay?" He asked softly as he placed a kiss on her shoulder. He tried to hide it but she could still make out how strained his voice was, and she realized he had held back once more, letting her find her pleasure first, but she could hear how it was taking everything in him to hold back now.

"Yes, amazing." She found his mouth again giving him one more kiss and whispering softly,

"Now keep going, I want to feel you come within me." She didn't have to say more, as he started again. Harder this time, more thoroughly. His strokes long, deep, hard and fast. In the mirror she saw sweat on his forehead and his hair was more ruffled now from her pulling him down again and again for a kiss or two. His mouth was slightly open but he pressed it down against her neck once more. She felt him nibble there slightly.

"Don't you dare leave a mark there." She moaned and she felt Peter kiss his way a little further up. She tilted her head and offered him her neck - if he needed to play the little or rather the big bad vampire, he could at least do it where she could cover it with her hair afterwards. He was out of control and she loved that she could turn this big strong man on so much that he lost every single ounce of control. It made her feel powerful and confident. She wished they could keep doing this and never leave the bathroom again. The moment they were sharing right now was everything to her. She loved it, as she heard and felt him shudder and gasp. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her waist pounding into her hard and fast, making both of her breasts sway and jiggle from the force behind his thrusts. His breath was hot against her skin as he came within her. His arms holding her tightly captured against his chest as she finally felt his hot release coating her inner walls. Surprisingly enough it sent her toward a small orgasm once more, seeing white pleasure because of the feeling his warmth in her, but it was not only that it was also the feeling of his teeth indeed sinking into the tender skin on her neck that was making her see white. It didn't hurt just felt amazing. She fully knew he was half trying to silence his screams and half marking her as his once more. She felt him softening within her as they stood together closely, breathing together slowly before he pulled back out. She felt the stickiness of both of their releases mixed together leak from her and down her inner thighs.

"Are you okay, Love?" Peter asked, tenderly turning her to face him and taking in the pleasure and contentment on her face. "God, You look amazing." he added. Alicia smiled up at him.

"I feel amazing. I just wish we didn't have to go back out, I wish... I wish we could do that again."

He kissed her lovingly, before he placed his arms around her hugging her close to his chest. She buried her face in his neck, breathing him in. He smelled of musk and a little of sex, making her feel warm all over again, wishing they really had time for one more round.

"I'll make love to you all night long when we get home tonight, no hurry and as many rounds and ways you can handle. And tomorrow morning I will make lazy and tender love to you again, before showering with you, washing your hair and your body slowly before I touch you all over with my fingers and tongue until I finally let you come, and then wash you all over once more." he whispered softly into her ear, making her shiver and feel turned on once more.

"You promise?" She whispered.

"Yes, and we can spend the rest of tomorrow in bed, the kids wants to stay at their friends places until dinner time anyway, and I can feed you breakfast and lunch in bed." He kissed the shell of her ear.

"When you say breakfast and lunch do you actually mean food?" She mumbled into his neck.

"Yes, I do. I don't want you to dehydrate or starve. But Love, we need to clean up and go back out again." She nodded, really not interested in it.

They cleaned up together, including Peter washing her between her legs, cleaning then of their release. Annoyingly enough it only turned her on again. And he was more than ready to say screw it and give her what she needed, but she knew they couldn't do that, she had already been gone way too long for it to seem normal with the bathroom excuse. They made sure their clothes were sitting as it should again and she checked his shirt collar for lipstick making sure there wasn't any. She also reapplied her lipstick and made sure her make-up was alright. And made sure her hair was sitting in such a way that it was covering the mark he had left on her neck. They shared one more kiss before they left the bathroom, making sure no one saw them leave. They decided he should wait a little before coming back in, and she should make as an excuses that she had met someone she once knew. An excuse that was very much needed because Meredith Winter winked at her as soon as she returned to the table.

"That was a long time you were gone. Did you see Peter while out?" She asked Alicia making everyone else look at her.

"What? No! I met an old acquaintance and got caught up." Alicia answered and sat back down.

"Must have been some rendezvous." Meredith winked at her.

"Oh it was, it had been a long time." Alicia smiled back at her. The others at the table were looking confused but not catching on to the meaning except once more she came to look at Will and felt slightly guilty because she saw the pain and sadness in his eyes. She wished she could say something that would help him, but she had nothing, because she had made her choice and she wasn't regretting it.

She was pulled from any further thoughts on it though when Peter returned to the table telling them all about how something with the campaign had come up, Maddie looked like a cat seeing the sight of some milk and Alicia had a hard time hiding her grin, if only the others knew what scandalous behavior her and Peter had taken part in tonight.

* * *

Later on they were dancing, slowly swaying to the music, her head resting on his chest. She smiled lightly at what Meredith Winter had whispered in her ear earlier apologizing for the teasing and laughing over the fact that she just found it funny because her and George had done the same thing many times which was why she had recognized it. Now here she was swaying in Peter's arms. She felt him place a soft kiss on her hair, making her look up. He smiled at her and leaned in and placed a tender and gentle kiss on her lips, nothing passionate or long, just soft and tender but with a promise of what was to come later. She leaned her head back against his shoulder, continuing their soft sway.

"Your boss is coming over." He whispered into her hair, making her look up again. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Please don't tell me you are going to be jealous with him right here." She told him, not even bothering asking which boss.

"No you can dance with him if you like to. I don't own you, Babe. And I know I am the one that promised you to make love to you all night long and most of tomorrow, too." He gave her a light peek on the lips.

"You were and I still count on that as well as you making me breakfast and lunch in bed in between making love to me." She answered, her eyes sparkling at him, just as Will stepped up.

"Excuses me, may I cut in?" Will asked. Alicia raised an eyebrow at Peter once more.

"You may." He said and winked at Alicia. She felt like rolling her eyes, but just smiled at Peter, and accepted Will's hand for the dance. She had only been dancing in his arms for a minute and was already thinking of how different he was leading her compared to Peter. She also made sure to keep a respectable distance between them. She knew he was hurting and didn't want to make this harder on him that necessary.

"Are you happy?" He suddenly asked her, making her completely confused.

"I am... Yes, Will... I'm happy." She said giving him a little friendly smile, she hoped in some way it would bring him comfort.

"I should have told you how... I should have told you how I felt so long ago. Or at least made sure you heard and understood while we were together, maybe that would have changed something." He told her nervously.

She wondered what she was supposed to answer. She cared for him and while the affair lasted she had wished she could fall in love with him, return his feelings, but she couldn't. She couldn't see him as a part the of her life that involved her kids. They were living in two different orbits and she couldn't change that. She hadn't been lying this one time when she told him if it had been them back in college they would have lasted a week. The same was still true. And simply and truthfully she didn't love him. She wasn't in love with him that way. She had been grateful to him, she cared for him as her friend but she wasn't I love with him. And no matter how hard it might sound, it wasn't like she couldn't see her life without him in it, she could, she had lived it for 15 years. She might not really want it again now, but she could see her life without him, something she couldn't with Peter.

No matter how much Peter had hurt her, she had never stopped loving him. She had been furious and hurt and those feelings had been temporarily covering up the love for him. But deep down it had always been there, and she truthfully couldn't see her life without him. She had been in love with him for 21½ year and she still was, there were and had been moments where she didn't think it possible, or convinced herself it wasn't truth. But deep down in her heart she knew it was reality, she loved Peter and couldn't see a life where she didn't wish to share it with him, or wished she had taken the other road and never had experienced all the happiness along with the sorrow he had also brought her. Knowing all of this was what made her happy, and could she really lie and tell Will it might have been different if he had shared his feelings of love with her? She couldn't... but at the same time she couldn't stand to see the hurt the other answer would bring him, instead she settled on.

"You got to let it go. You have to let me go. Move on. I want you to be happy too like I am." She hoped he would hear and take the words she spoke to heart. The look in his eyes was still one of sadness and hurt as he nodded slowly.

"I … will." He agreed. Alicia nodded, not thinking about how her hair moved with this until she saw his eyes widen in shock and surprise and sorrow once more. She knew he had seen Peter's vampire like marking of her neck, she wished she had something she could tell him that would make him feel better but she found herself short of words once more. Instead she stopped their dance, being in his arms would just make it harder for him, and she could at least do this for him.

"I should go find Peter!" She reached up and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Let me go Will, you need to move on and be happy with someone else." She whispered once more, before leaving him standing there on the floor.

Finding Peter didn't take long and he pulled her into his arms as soon as he saw her before guiding her into the hallway where no one else would see them, and then hugged her close again.

"What happened?" He whispered softly.

"I told him I was happy and he should move on, because I wanted him to be happy, too." She whispered softly. She felt Peter's fingers under her chin lifting her face so he could meet her gaze.

"Are you? Are you truly happy?" He asked her. Alicia smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I am happy. I love you Peter." He looked into her eyes deeply.

"And I love you, so much, I won't ever let you down again." He whispered, before leaning in to kiss her, just before their lips touched, she softly whispered her reply.

"I trust you."

His lips silenced whatever else she might have been planning on telling him. Their kiss was soft and tender, a promise of a future shared together to have and hold for better and for worse - whatever it might bring them they could deal with everything - as long as they were together again.

* * *

**Okay as a note the spoon thing really can be done and I was thinking of a dessert spoon on of those with a really long ones but with a rather small head on, but really don't try it... and certainly don't think I was speaking of a table spoon. **

**Also a link to Alicia's dress can be found at my profile.**


End file.
